


Once a Demon, Always a Demon

by notaguitarfret



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, F/F, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaguitarfret/pseuds/notaguitarfret
Summary: Oh, dear, sweet, terrible, evil Heather Chandler, how we will miss you so.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter One - Sleep Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: vomiting, grief, death

Veronica was completely numb.

Because life prepares you for many things, but becoming complicit in somebody’s murder is not on that list. Usually when life hits you hard, you go through the motions of grief or anger or depression or perhaps all three. It’s always messy and difficult, but at least you feel something. Right now, she had no idea how to interpret the events of this morning, had no idea how she was supposed to feel, had no idea what she  _ was _ feeling. How was someone supposed to feel in a situation like this? Guilty, perhaps? That was an obvious one. Maybe that’s how she would have felt if her brain knew how to process…  _ everything. _

Not only was she complacent in both a murder and a murder cover-up, the murder victim in question was her best friend and worst enemy, whom she was supposed to hate with every fibre of her being, but all of it was now gone. She felt nothing. She was numb. She hated it, because even though she had no good role models to look up to in a situation like this, she would have thought the moral thing to do was to be unable to stop sobbing over the death of your close friend who threatened to destroy you the previous night. Oh, dear, sweet, terrible,  _ evil _ Heather Chandler, how we will miss you so.

Should she be calling her evil at a time like this? Her corpse was probably still lying on her bedroom floor right now, there to be found by her family when they returned from their trip to grandma’s. Oh, that was a horrific thought that made her stomach churn. Good, she was finally feeling something, and it was nausea. Then again, that could easily be caused by the alcohol she drank last night, and the thought of her worst enemy’s lifeless body was just enough to make the bile in her stomach rise more than it should.

She managed to keep it down the rest of the walk home - she’d told JD she would be fine walking back to her house by herself, because as smitten as she was with him right now, she wanted to at least act like she was going through the first stage of grief and shut herself inside for a bit. She made it to her door, at last, and cradled her stomach as she unlocked and locked it again after stepping inside the house. She ran upstairs and darted into the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet for some time before vomit finally crawled up her throat. It was nothing but liquid - she’d chugged a shit ton of JD’s tap water and eaten absolutely nothing since 10pm last night, so that made a lot of sense. It was disgusting how it stuck to her tongue after the worst got out, but staring at the vomit floating in the toilet water was a lot better than the blue liquid that had dripped down Heather’s chin.

“Veronica, honey, are you alright in there?” A knock on the door that she’d actually forgotten to lock.

“Yeah. Fine. Hungover.” Not entirely a lie. “Don’t worry, mom, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

_ I killed someone. _ “I’m good.”

“Drink plenty of water, okay? And breakfast will help, if you haven’t had anything yet.”

Food was the last thing Veronica wanted right now. “No thanks.”

“I can make you a hangover cure?” her mother joked. Veronica just froze, unsure what to reply with. Did she know? How did she know? Were she and JD seen leaving Heather’s house?

“I’ll take that as a no,” her mother eventually said. “Just get plenty of rest - your father and I will try and make as little noise as possible.”

“Thanks.” She wanted to slap herself for being so paranoid, but hey, maybe paranoia was common with people who just committed a murder. “I think I will sleep for a bit.”

“Just call if you need anything.”

_ A time machine. _ She shakily lifted herself back onto her feet, flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth lazily. The mint flavour was a relief, she’ll admit that, drinking and vomiting and fucking all in one night will murder your breath.

Kind of like how she murdered Heather.

Spitting her toothpaste into the sink and washing it down with more water, she trudged to her room and blocked all sources of light. Curtains were drawn, lights were all off and door was closed, all that was left to do was to strip her clothes off, throw an oversized t-shirt on and curl up in her bed, ready to sleep soundly to the thought of Heather gagging and choking and taking her last dying breath, all because she picked up the wrong fucking mug.

_ It was a mistake. We all make mistakes, _ she told herself, closing her heavy lids.

_ And my mistake was murdering Heather Chandler. _

* * *

Veronica came into school the following Monday, met with a sobbing Heather McNamara sitting on the bleachers in an empty gym. Heather Duke was sitting next to her, trying and failing to console her forlorn friend.

“How could this happen?” McNamara whimpered, her voice quivering. “She wouldn’t… she wouldn’t kill herself. She was okay, wasn’t she?”

_ She was perfectly fine. _ “According to her note, apparently not,” Veronica said, her throat aching, but not for the same reason as McNamara. She sat down next to her, keeping some space between them, because having your best friend’s murderer comfort you about said best friend’s said death was too disingenuous.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” McNamara sniffed. “How did I miss it? She hid a lot, but I knew more about her than anyone.”

“Yeah, you did,” Heather Duke muttered, bitterness in her tone. McNamara didn’t seem to pick up on it, and if she did, she didn’t care. “I guess there are things she never wanted anyone to hear. Not even you.”

“I could have saved her if I knew,” McNamara whispered, hugging her knees closer. She then looked up at Veronica questioningly, her eyes still glassy and searching for answers. “Her suicide note… what did it say?” She blinked the tears out of her eyes. “And how do you know? Surely no one has seen it…”

Veronica froze, realising her mistake, and whilst coming up with an answer, the two pairs of eyes staring at her grew more and more suspicious the longer they waited.

“I-” was all she managed to get out, before students came barrelling into the gym. Though she was clearly upset, McNamara quickly wiped away all evidence of tears, as if a sick habit, as to not let anyone see her in such a state. Amongst the crowd was Ms Fleming, trying to get the attention of the many students impatiently waiting for their early rides home. Veronica had been surprised to hear they cancelled classes upon hearing of Heather Chandler’s murder- sorry,  _ tragic death. _ She wanted to see it as a silver lining, but she couldn’t, because missing a few classes wasn’t worth killing somebody for.

“Wait there everyone!” she heard Ms Fleming call over the chattering. Somehow she managed to catch their attention, just about, and continued speaking. Veronica looked closer, and saw she had a pile of paper in her hands. “They’re re-fuelling the buses, which gives us a whole half hour of mourning!”

Veronica cringed at the lack of sadness in her tone, not that she could really complain. Ah, yes, it’s okay to murder your best friend, so long as everyone reacts exactly how you want them to to that death.

“Now, I’ve mimeographed copies of Heather Chandler’s suicide note so we could all  _ feel _ Heather Chandler’s anguish.”

_ Oh my God. _ Veronica bit down on her non-existent nails as she watched the papers being given out to groups of people who grabbed the note eagerly, desperate to see the juicy details of some poor high school bully’s suicidal thoughts. Also known as, an awful note she had written in a panic that could easily pass as an English assignment. Everyone was reading what she wrote - that was  _ her _ writing they were reading.

“That’s how.” At the very least, this offered a good way out of her slip up from earlier. Heather and Heather seemed to buy it, and when they were handed a copy, Veronica searched both of their faces to see how they reacted. Not that she should - she was essentially looking to see if she did their best friend justice in her writing, but she had to look.

McNamara only grew more upset, tears welling up in her hazel eyes again. Duke’s expression was unreadable and unchanging, and Veronica couldn’t tell if she didn’t care at all, or if she cared a lot. She’d never know, she imagined.

When McNamara began to cry again, Veronica tore her gaze away, and her eyes landed on a dark figure in the crowd. She locked eyes with him, as if sharing a silent conversation, before turning to McNamara and Duke and muttering a,

“I have to go.”   


She left them alone after getting no sort of acknowledgement, as technically speaking, she wasn’t supposed to be their friend anymore, by decree of Heather Chandler. Had she been alive today, Veronica would probably be the one writing a suicide note, or at least some sort of a will.

“Hey.” She stopped in front of him.

“Hey,” JD replied cooly. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine. Why? Anything that would make you think otherwise?”

“You look dead.” JD paused. “Sorry, poor choice in wording.”

“Yeah, well, I dressed for the occasion.” Veronica leaned into his touch when he wrapped an arm around her waist. They may be both murderers, but at least they could comfort each other about it. “Nothing feels real.”

“Yeah, this is all pretty crazy.” His voice was empty of any emotion as he stared off into the crowd. Veronica followed his gaze and did the same, watching as Ms Fleming went around to different cliques and asked them how they felt about Heather Chandler’s permanent absence. Veronica couldn’t hear them, but she could picture the many things being said. Some would be heartfelt, some would be apathetic, some would be gross. Like how Kurt and Ram were acting in the corner, seeming distraught, but as soon as their eyes were set on Heather and Heather, any sort of sadness vanished. Kurt hooked an arm around McNamara and was acting as sympathetic as he could manage, and lucky him, poor McNamara was so helpless that she accepted his affections straight away. Ram had less luck with Duke, who kept shifting away from him in a disgruntled manner.

“Veronica, you’re very quiet.”

She jumped at the sound of Ms Fleming’s voice suddenly being so close. She looked away from the bleachers and towards her.

“What’s on your mind?”   


She realised students were looking towards her now, probably because one, she was at least somewhat close to Heather Chandler before she was killed, and two, their last interaction wasn’t pretty and they all knew it, or at least a fair chunk of them did.

“Uh… um…” She stammered, stepping away from JD as she tried to think of a genuine response that wasn’t actually genuine, because that would end up being a murder confession. She looked to JD for help, and he nodded encouragingly. “Maybe… Heather felt like to be a nice person, she had to give up her power. And the only way to do that is… death.”

She cringed at her response, but JD was giving a thumbs up, so that was something.

“My God…” Ms Fleming nodded slowly. “We’re breaking through!” she announced to the students watching, far too gleeful to actually be mourning. “Heather would be so proud of you.” She rested a hand on her shoulder, to which Veronica laughed nervously before shaking it off, letting the weight of her words sink in.

Until then, she hadn’t actually thought about that. Say if Heather miraculously survived, what would she think of her now? Her opinion on her would be more negative than it had been before she paid her a visit, that’s for sure, but how? Would she be angry? Saddened? Dejected? What would it be?

“Heather could never be proud of anyone,” JD commented, coming back to stand next to her once Fleming went to speak to the next set of students. Veronica forced out a huff of laughter. She didn’t find his quip funny, but she appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Probably not.” It was impossible to know anything about her now, anyway. She couldn’t even analyse her final words, they had seemed to cover up her true feelings about being  _ poisoned, _ out of all things. 

* * *

_ “Corn nuts!” _

It seems Veronica couldn’t even escape her mistakes in her dreams. She knew she was dreaming, because she’d already experienced all of this, except now everything was slightly distorted. Sometimes she was holding a pen and paper, sometimes she wasn’t, as if her brain was struggling to figure out when she wrote the suicide note.

It was the smashing of the glass table that woke her up with a jolt. Her eyes flashed open to her dimly lit room - she knew it would have been the late afternoon since she could see there was sunlight on the other side of her curtains and she could remember coming home and immediately dropping onto her bed - some way to use her free Monday afternoon - but she couldn’t turn her head to check her clock. Confused, she tried and tried again to get herself to move, only to realise she couldn’t move a muscle. Her eyes could dart around the room, but that was it. Sleep paralysis. Of course, what a great time to get it.

While trying to control her breathing and waiting for the paralysis to pass, she suddenly felt what she could only describe as a presence in the room. She thought nothing of it - she’d gotten sleep paralysis before, and it always played tricks on her mind. Only, this time it was very strong, it almost felt real, and it made her slightly nervous even though she knew it wasn’t real.

Something moved in the corner of her eye, and so she closed them. She couldn’t deal with hallucinations right now, they were mere inconveniences compared to what she had seen today. She squeezed them shut and focused on getting out of sleep paralysis, but no matter how hard she tried, it didn’t go away, she couldn’t even twitch her finger. She groaned in her head and opened her eyes again, letting them wander around the room to try and force time to move quicker, that is, until they stopped. They landed on something that shouldn’t have been there - something that  _ really _ shouldn’t have been there - standing at the foot of her bed. It stared down at her with a sickly smirk that made her skin crawl, alien features adorning their figure and piercing eyes that seemed to be pinning her to the bed, keeping her still. It leaned forward, sharp fangs catching the few shreds of light in her room. They looked so real, like they could sink into her flesh right now and she would wake up with a gash bleeding onto her sheets. It couldn’t be real, though, it couldn’t, because everything that happened today was  _ real- _

“Hey.”

If Veronica could use her voice, she’d scream.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kum Ba Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there was an afterlife after all. Who knew?

_ “Hey.” _

Veronica wished she could have screamed in that moment, but her voice was stolen and she was frozen. The figure cocked her head to the side curiously. “What? Not happy to see me?” Their mouth curled into a twisted grin. “Thought you got rid of me for good?”

Veronica had heard sounds that weren’t really there before, but usually they were screams, or thumps, or any loud noise that you could think of. They were never so clear, never full sentences, never so  _ accurate. _

“I’m sorry to hear that.” If the voice wasn’t bad enough, the feeling of her mattress sinking with a new weight was quite possibly the most terrifying aspect of all of this. Why was it so  _ real? _

“Okay, seriously, I’m getting pissed,” they snarled, eyes narrowing. “Could you say something?  _ Anything? _ Just a whimper, even?”

Veronica just stared, desperately wanting to reply that, no, she couldn’t fucking speak, she couldn’t do  _ anything. _ But of course, she couldn’t even do that, and so she could only stare at them long enough for them to finally realise what was happening.

“Oh.  _ Oh, _ that makes sense.” A laugh. “My apologies, I’m still new to this.”

And just like that, the figure was gone, and Veronica found herself being able to move again. She shot up, cradling her chest and panting, the shock of what just happened sinking in. She looked around her room frantically, and of course she saw no one, because nothing about sleep paralysis was real - they were just hallucinations your brain comes up with whilst you wake yourself up. And yet it felt so real, right down to the bed itself sinking. Whilst rubbing her eyes, she kept them squeezed shut for a while, trying to gather her thoughts. Her head was still hazy, she could tell, because she could feel that feeling of not being alone returning once again. This time she was less threatened, knowing it was all just in her head, even that cold draft that brushed past her shoulder was fake.

“Did I scare you that much?”

Veronica snapped her head to her side, exactly where the draft had touched her, and came face to face with the same figure she’d been looking at moments earlier, only this time they were much closer and clearer and so much more  _ real, _ holy shit, it was real, she was  _ real, _ she could see everything up close, it was just so much detail and so much like her and-

A hand, a cold, jagged hand, landed on her mouth just before she could let out a scream.

“Don’t. Your parents won’t believe you.”

Veronica continued to stare in complete and utter disbelief.

“ _ Heather? _ ” was the first thing she blurted out as soon as the hand was removed. Her face, her voice, it was all Heather… but it  _ wasn’t. _ For starters, her eyes. They were still that same ice cold blue, only now her pupils were slitted, only slightly, but she was so close, she could see it so clearly. Her teeth… they were sharp, like cat teeth, almost, not human teeth. Her hair was pushed backwards and flowing over her shoulders and down her back, messy and curly and no longer tied up, and in front of her hairline were the most perplexing features. Two long, slightly curved horns with sharp edges that look as if they could impale someone with ease. She couldn’t stop staring at them.

“My eyes are down here.”

Heather(?) spoke again, and Veronica obediently snapped her head back down to face her. Her pupils narrowed when they locked with hers, becoming thin black lines against bright blue irises.

“Again, apologies for the flawed entrance. I forget that demons showing up during sleep will cause sleep paralysis.” She snorted at herself, as if it were common knowledge. “I’m still new to this whole supernatural thing.”

“D- _ demon? _ ” Veronica echoed in dismay. “You’re- Heather, you’re  _ dead. _ You can’t be here, you’re not here, you’re not  _ real. _ ”

“I’m dead?” Heather gasped dramatically, a clawed hand - oh, her hands had bright red  _ claws _ on them - landing on her chest. “I wonder whose fault that is?”

Veronica shrunk under her glare. “I… Heather, how are you-”

“You want the brief version or the long version?” she asked. “Go with the long version. You’re talking to a demon and it would be stupid to not listen to everything they have to say about the afterlife.”

Veronica frowned. “There’s an afterlife?”

“Not religious, I see,” Heather said with a pout. “That’s okay, neither was I, but I still grappled my way to Heaven, sang Kum Ba Ya for about five minutes before getting bored. I said to God, hey, when does the fun start? And they said, that would be downstairs, so I was like, thanks, so I went downstairs, said hi to Satan and they gave me this cool new look.”

Veronica frowned at her. “There’s no way the afterlife is like that.”

Heather batted her lashes at her. “No shit. I actually was offered a place in Heaven, but I would have had to do a lot of repenting, and I wasn’t about to do that. So I accepted my eternal punishment of going to Hell, but it’s not all bad there.” She paused for a moment, before turning back to Veronica and grinning. “Basically, my time is now my own, and I’m choosing to spend it with you. So, how long has it been?”

“How long?”

“Since my death. Time doesn’t exist in Hell - I have no idea how long I’ve been gone for.”

“It’s… it’s Monday now. You died two days ago.”

“Monday?” Heather frowned, glancing at the clock. “Why were you asleep in the afternoon then? Did you skip school, you complete and utter rebel?” She pinched her cheek, her claws grazing against skin and making her shiver, before Veronica batted her away.

“They let us go home early,” she muttered. “Because, you know, one of their most popular students just died. Not sure if you heard.”

A grin slithered onto Heather’s lips. “Oh, am I still fresh in your mind?” She hooked a claw under her chin, and Jesus Christ, did she have to be so touchy-feely? Was she trying to convince Veronica that she was real? Because it was working, there was no way any form of psychosis could cause a hallucination this real, right? “Poor Veronica, convinces everyone she has morals by defending her friend from some popular girls, only to murder one of them the next day.” She flicked her claw away, scratching Veronica’s chin as it did so. “So tell me, what excuse did you come up with? Surely you’re the second suspect on their list.” She stood up, and when she did, a long, thin, black tail whipped past Veronica, causing her to yelp in shock. Somehow the horns were fine, perhaps because one can glue horns to their head and it would look just as real, but a tail which moved as if it had a mind of its own? That was far too real for her.

“Second suspect?” As Heather stalked around the room, poking and touching everything curiously, Veronica took in her whole self. She was still wearing the robe she had died in, red with light pink patterns, only the silky fabric was shredded at the hems. Her skin was slightly more pale, and at a closer glance, she could see what looked like maroon feathers or something of that texture dotted around her bare legs as well as on her tail, up until the end, where they all clumped together into a long, soft-looking tail tip.. Her feet were strangely hellish, with her toenails looking similar to her fingernails, only more jagged and sharp.

“Jesse James is number one,” Heather said, picking up one of the stuffed animals on Veronica’s desk and studying it. “What, with the whole  _ thing _ he has going on. Guns and trenchcoats don’t get you far when it comes to murder accusations.”

“Everyone thinks you committed suicide.”

Heather snapped her head towards her, grin disappearing and replaced with a chilling stare, her pupils close to disappearing entirely.

"They  _ what? _ " She marched back towards the bed, and Veronica couldn't help the way she flinched away. "Why the hell would they think that? My life was  _ great. _ "

"I… I forged a suicide note," Veronica confessed. She searched for Heather's reaction when she said nothing in response, expecting enragement. Instead, her eyes flickered back and forth in their sockets, conflicted at first, before her tense shoulders finally relaxed and she smiled eerily.

"So you got away with murder?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Colour me impressed."

Her face was inches away from Veronica's, and though she was cold to the touch, she could feel hot, demonic breath brush over her face as her nostrils flared threateningly. Now that she was closer, she got a good look at her features, at how her jawline was slightly sharper (was that even possible?) as was the tip of her nose which was once soft and round, now it was ever so slightly pointed. On the frame of her face, just under where her hair stopped in front of her ears, she had those same feathery clumps sprouting into tufts, it was just so  _ bizarre, _ and…

"Okay, I'm out." Veronica stood up and hurried away from the bed.

"Where exactly are you going?" Heather asked. Veronica turned around and saw her sitting on her bed, legs folded underneath her calmly and looking at her like she was crazy for being weirded out, as if this were in any way a normal situation.

"I… you're not really here. You can't be, my mind is fucking with me because of all the guilt and shit." She turned around and opened the door, not looking behind her again. She assumed she feared that she would still be there, though the thought of her disappearing was somehow more upsetting. She pushed that feeling away though and opened the door, slamming it behind her and running to her bathroom. She hunched over the sink and turned the cold tap on full blast, looking at her reflection once to check that she was alone. She was, and so she began to splash her face vigorously, trying desperately to wake herself up.

After maybe five minutes or so, she turned the tap off and looked in the mirror again. At first her vision was blurry, the droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes bending light in ways it shouldn't. She wiped them away with her sleeve and blinked.

"Boo."

Veronica jolted back in seeing Heather in the mirror, standing just behind her with a shit-eating grin. She spun around and saw her standing there, arms crossed and brow raised. Veronica groaned.

"How are you  _ real? _ " She dragged her fingers through her hair. "How are you here, but  _ dead _ and a fucking  _ demon? _ I was already struggling to deal with the fact that you're gone, but now I have to deal with you being back and some sort of supernatural freak of nature too?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Me, me, me. Cut me some slack, Sawyer, I was the one who died three days ago."

"Two."

"Whatever."

“Point being, this is majorly fucking with my head.”

“Your hangover concoction majorly fucked up my throat,” Heather retorted, pulling tongues at her. Veronica saw that her tongue was more pointed, as well as tinted blue, a sickly reminder of the drain cleaner that had burned her esophagus as she breathed her last dying breath. Veronica winced.

“Heather, listen, I didn’t mean to give you draino.”

“Sure you didn’t.”

“I  _ didn’t! _ Yeah, I wanted to make something gross to get a bit of revenge. I mixed milk and orange juice together. It was JD who suggested giving you drain cleaner, and I told him no but he still poured some into a mug. Then I… I got distracted and picked up the wrong mug by accident.”

“Of course.” Heather crossed her arms and looking at her with an incredulous expression. “What, did Jesse James, swoon you that much that you grabbed a random mug whilst you made out in my kitchen?”

Veronica remained silent, and the smirk on Heather’s face dropped.

“You’re serious,” she muttered. “You couldn’t even get distracted by someone  _ attractive _ before killing me?”

“I didn’t mean to kill you! I didn’t  _ want _ to kill you. Sure, you’re a bitch but you were still young! I didn’t want you to die.”

Heather hesitated, before her eyes narrowed into slits, as did her pupils. “Then  _ my apologies _ for misunderstanding. This was just a silly little accident - you slipped and fell and killed me as you did so. In that case, it’s fine, I forgive you.” Her voice was a mockingly sweet tone as she stepped closer and cupped her chin, forcing her to look down at her. She may be a demon, but without her heels, she was still much shorter than Veronica. “Everybody makes mistakes. You’re right, I’m being  _ far _ too harsh.”

She could see the glint of anger in her eyes. Even in death she managed to conceal her emotions well, but her feeling anger towards her murderer was a known fact to anyone who believed she still existed. Frowning, Veronica swallowed her guilt. “Heather… I-”   


“Veronica!”

Veronica jumped at the sudden sound of her mother’s voice, and she snapped her head towards the door to see her peeking into the bathroom. Panicking, Veronica looked back at Heather, prepared to try and come up with a thousand reasons as to why there was a demon standing in their bathroom who just so happened to look like Heather Chandler, only to find herself staring at an empty space. Her brows knitted as she looked back at her mother, who seemed to notice how on edge she was.

“Are you alright?”

“I…” She looked around her bathroom, up and down and left and right, and sure enough, she was alone. “Yeah, sorry. What is it?”

Her mother still looked mildly concerned. “Your friend is here - JD, I think his name was?”

“Oh.” Veronica relaxed, at least somewhat. “Yeah, I’ll be down in a sec.”

Her mother gave a smile before disappearing, and Veronica let out a long sigh of relief. Not that she felt entirely at peace - not at all. Her skin was burning, as if there were eyes currently on her, and when she looked in the mirror, she bit back the urge to yelp again in seeing that her reflection was standing right next to her, but when checking her side, she saw that the room was still empty.

“How are you-”   


“My demon powers are cool, right?” Heather said with a grin. It was the most happy Veronica had ever seen her, and it was for the briefest moment. “Back on topic though. You’re still friends with that dirtbag?”

“I… yeah.” Veronica chewed her lip nervously. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Because you just told me that he-”

“Oh, this is your bathroom, not your bedroom.” Again, Veronica flinched at the sound of JD’s voice. Could people please stop sneaking up on her? She turned towards him, trying to act as calm as she could, but when she was in the middle of a conversation with the demon reincarnation of her dead best friend, that wasn’t much.

“You’re a little jumpy.” JD walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Veronica managed to sneak a glance to the mirror behind JD, and she could still see Heather. Her lip was curled and her nose was scrunched in disgust, her teeth bared as if she were snarling, but she wasn’t looking at her. “Yeah, I just woke up. I’m tired.”

“You used your day off of school to sleep?”

“I lost a lot over the weekend.”

“Ah. That’s fair.” He began to edge her out of the bathroom, and as he did so, Veronica kept her eyes on the mirror for as long as she could see Heather. Her eyes burned with hatred, that is until they landed back on her, and they returned to their usual mischievous glare. Her brow raised as she watched her go, and Veronica felt incredibly judged. Ironic, coming from a demon.

“Come on, let’s go get a slushie,” JD said. They were out of the bathroom at this point, and Veronica no longer had a view of the mirror. “I figured you’d need to freeze your brain after everything.”

“Right. Yeah.” She stopped by her bedroom door. “Just let me get changed first, these are my sleeping clothes.”

“You look pretty cute in them,” JD said with a chuckle, eyeing her oversized shirt and shorts humorously. Veronica sheepishly smiled, feeling her heart flutter stupidly, as if she was a lovestruck teenager.

“I’m not gonna go out with them though,” she laughed, before slipping into her room. “Wait there, I won’t be long.”

She quickly scrambled to get presentable clothes on, and when she finally looked in the mirror to check if she looked okay in the outfit she picked out, she saw Heather again. She kept a straight face this time.

“I see now,” Heather said in a low voice, nose crinkled in disgust. “You two are an item.” Her eyes flickered up to meet hers, darkening when they did. Veronica thickly swallowed.

“Yeah,” Veronica murmured, “We are.” Then she frowned. “Why are you whispering, by the way?”

“I don’t want him to hear me, and I don’t think you want him to either.”

“I-  _ can _ he hear you?”

“I’m a demon, not a ghost. I’m physically here. Yeah, he can hear me if I speak loud enough.” One thing to note was that even though Veronica was looking at her through the mirror, it sounded as if her voice was coming from somewhere behind her, just like how she was standing right behind her in the mirror. So when she watched her lean closer to her ear and whisper that, it made her shiver to hear her so close but feel nothing, not even her breath. “I’ll quit bothering you. For now. Have fun on your  _ date, _ ” she sneered, stepping away from her. “Hopefully it’ll make up for your first date.”

“Our first date.”

“Yeah. The one where you murdered me?” She patted her on the back in her reflection, and Veronica jolted when she felt it. “Sorry if I ruined the mood with all the choking and things. I’ll leave you two alone now.”

Veronica raised a brow at her skeptically as she watched her walk away. “ _ Will _ you?”

Heather stopped just beside the edge of the mirror and smirked.

“Of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chandler be like >:3
> 
> comments are much appreciated !!!!
> 
> https://heathersgameoftag.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3 - Nothing Better to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Heather Chandler spends her afterlife being a cock block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: blood? not much though

"Yeah, what was with that?" Veronica slouched on the wall just outside of 7/11, her hands growing numb from the cup full of crushed ice she was holding tightly. At least she knew she was still sane because of it, or at least somewhat. "Reciting her suicide note as if it were the pledge of allegiance? Imagine if the note was  _ real. _ "

JD chuckled to himself. “As if Heather could ever write a note like that. You said it yourself, she couldn’t even spell the word myriad.”

Veronica shifting uncomfortably. “Well, no, she couldn’t.”

“And there’s the whole donating all her belongings to good causes,” he scoffed, “like she would ever do such a thing.”

Veronica wondered if she should be concerned about how casually he was able to bitch about her as if she were still alive. She figured it must have been some sort of coping mechanism, like trying to minimise the damage they had done, and she couldn’t bring herself to take that away from him. She knew everyone had their own ways of grieving and it would be wrong for her to add to the misery by calling him an insensitive asshole.

Besides, it’s not like he should act like he liked her anyway.

“You never know,” Veronica mused. “Maybe there was some good behind her mythic bitch persona.”

JD side-glimpsed her doubtfully.

“I think she was just a bitch.” He put an arm around her, soothing the nerves that he’d jabbed.

“She was,” Veronica hesitantly agreed. “But she was still a person. Now she’s gone.”  _ Now she’s non-human. _

JD clicked his tongue. “It was an… unfortunate end for anyone,” he said. “But it was a mistake.” He turned to her and smiled. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Veronica frowned. “Thanks, but it’s hard not to when I was the one who handed her the cup.”

“I was the one who poured it. It was a team effort.” He gave a light chuckle, but Veronica only felt her gut churn.

“Please don’t joke about it.”

JD’s arm left her and he fell quiet. For a moment, Veronica thought she offended him and opened her mouth to apologise, but she saw him just giving a silent nod.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I just don’t want you to feel so bad about it. It was an accident, afterall. Besides, if she were alive right now, you’d be the one in the ground.”

Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes. “Metaphorically.”

“Point being, she would never bother to grieve for you, Veronica,” he said. “You give her too much credit.”

Veronica just gave a defeated shrug. “Maybe.”

They both continued to sip their slushies, the ice constantly shooting into her brain and making her forget any other sort of pain for at least a few seconds at a time. She had to admit, it was a great distraction from the image of Heather’s body crashing into her glass table and lying completely lifeless at her feet, even more so from her dead counterpart’s sarcastic words before, that had somehow hurt more. At least if Heather was dead and gone, Veronica would be able to come up with the terribly unlikely scenario of Heather instantly forgiving her in the afterlife, holding no ill will against her, and in her last dying breaths perhaps she wasn’t internally damning Veronica to Hell. Had Heather not returned and made her disdain known, Veronica could have convinced herself that perhaps that was all true, but  _ no. _ Heather just  _ had _ to come back and tell her that, no, Veronica, of  _ course _ she doesn’t fucking forgive you. She was the least forgiving person she had ever known and had used the tiniest excuses to release her wrath on anyone - why in the ever-living fuck would she forgive you for murdering her?

She was dragged out of her thoughts not by another brain freeze, but instead by the unexpected sound of flapping wings. She flinched and looked to her side, expecting a hoard of pigeons to have landed next to her, scrounging for food scraps. And she says hoard because, damn, the beating of wings had been heavy, no singular pigeon or crow could have done it.

But no, when she looked next to her, she almost screamed.

“Holy  _ shit! _ ” She leaped off of the wall and backed away, standing behind JD, who was still calmly sitting on the wall. He didn’t seem intimidated, instead he seemed fascinated.

“Damn, is that an eagle? I didn’t think they ever came this close.”

Veronica stared at the enormous bird perched on the wall, auburn and black feathers silky and claws massive. It eyed them both with intrigue, and it was then that Veronica noticed something slightly off. She had never seen an eagle so up close, though she was sure they were supposed to have dark eyes, whether they be brown or amber, not an icy blue like this one. She figured it was likely some sort of mutation she didn’t know about, but the colour was oddly familiar.

“It just landed next to me,” Veronica said. “What does it want?”

“Food, maybe?” JD patted his trenchcoat, before sighing in disappointment. “Aw, I don’t have anything for you buddy.”

The eagle tilted its head, and just stepped closer. Veronica was still cautious, but JD clearly felt a lot more bold, and held out a hand to it and clicked his tongue, despite having nothing to offer to the animal. The eagle just stared at his hand, stepping closer yet again, and for a second, Veronica thought that JD had somehow tamed a wild animal within seconds. That is, before-

“ _ Ow! _ ” The eagle’s hooked beak snapped at JD’s finger, slicing into it like a blade. Blood immediately started flowing from the wound, even if it wasn’t that big, it was certainly deep. “Bastard,” JD hissed, placing his slushie on the wall so he could rummage through his pockets in search of something to patch it up. The only thing he had was a crumpled up old tissue, which would have to do, as blood was already dripping onto the floor.

“Jesus, are you okay?” Veronica asked, while the eagle just watched. If Veronica didn’t know any better, she could even say it was amused.

“I’m fine, it’s just a cut,” he said. Veronica frowned.

“JD, that’s a wild animal - you should get that cleaned.”

“It’s fine, Veronica.”   


“I’m being serious. You need to wash it before it gets infected.”

JD groaned in irritation. “Some way to spend your day off, huh?”

“Come on, you should go home and get it bandaged.”

“You want me to take you home first?”

“No, don’t worry. I can walk back. Your house is closer than mine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I know a shortcut through the woods.”

JD looked uncertain, but by how quickly the tissue was turning red, he knew he had little time to argue.

“Alright then.” He shot one last heated look at the eagle. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Veronica.”

“See you,” she said with a smile. “Thanks for the slushie, also.” She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and JD smiled back at her, before walking back to his motorcycle across the parking lot and hopping on, being careful not to put too much pressure on his injured finger as he started up the vehicle. He gave one last nod to Veronica, before driving off and leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Veronica watched him go wistfully, wishing she could have spent a little bit more time with him, especially in her current state, but  _ no, _ a certain wild animal just had to be a little bitch.

Who was also  _ still _ there.

“What are you looking at?” she grumbled at the eagle, still perched on the wall and watching her intently. Then, she was sure she was going crazy, because she saw the eagle’s eyes narrow ever so slightly, before taking off into the air, at last. Veronica thought she should say good riddance, but watching it fly off to the very woods she was about to walk through, she couldn’t help but grow strangely curious. She began to speed-walk after it, hoping to not lose sight of it before it flew into the trees, and once she was out of sight of the 7/11, she began to jog. Sure, it meant running across the road, but the cars were far away enough for her to not get run over. She made it to the other side of the road and stood in front of the small wall guarding the woods, and had to take a moment to search for the eagle again. Her eyes landed on the avian figure sitting on a branch high up, and she somehow made eye contact. The bird had stopped, staring at her for a good few seconds, before turning around and flying again. Veronica stared after it, baffled.

_ Is that bird… waiting for me? _

She was sure that wasn’t it, but she had time on her hands, and so she hopped the wall and began to chase it as best she could without tripping over overgrown shrubs or bumping into trees. She’d been running for a few minutes when she realised how off trail she was from her usual path, and with one look around, she saw how secluded this area was. She wasn’t too worried - she knew what direction she had come in and therefore what direction to walk in to find the pathway that would lead to her street, but she did have to pause for a moment, realising she had lost the eagle.

Then she heard rustling from above her, and saw the bird hopping from branch to branch, each one lower than the last. It was strange, but she couldn’t look away. The bird made it to the branch closest to the ground, which was still fairly high up, before spreading its wings and flying towards Veronica. She yelped and began to back away, only to spot something else strange about the bird’s features. She was positive eagles didn’t have claws on the top of their wings, and yet this one had two claws - one on each wing - where the “thumb” of the limb would be. She only saw it for maybe half a second, before the bird skidded to a halt in mid air, inches away from Veronica. Wind brushed against her face as the massive wingspan spread out right in front of her, and though she wanted to shield herself from the eagle possibly crashing into her, she couldn’t look away.

And thank God she didn’t, because she found herself staring at the eagle as it began to grow larger, and larger, though the amount of feathers seemed to remain the same. More and more skin broke through, its legs growing longer and the figure becoming distorted. Veronica thought she might throw up with how outlandish this all was, up until she began to recognise the blue eyes staring at her, which had been unchanging the whole time. As a humanoid shape was formed and shredded clothes appeared, with long, messy curly hair and horns growing once again, Veronica began to put the puzzle pieces together, and with one last huge beat of the now enormous wings, shedded feathers blew away and gifted Veronica with a clear image in front of her.

“ _ Heather? _ ” She stared at her in bewilderment. Heather just smirked, giving one last wing flap before they folded behind her back and, somehow, disappearing, the feathers growing thinner and thinner until there was nothing there.

“Surprise,” she said. “I can turn into a bird.”

“I can  _ see _ that.” Veronica pinched her nose. “What the hell were you doing?”

“Me? What were  _ you _ doing?” Heather accused. “Some way to speak about the dead, wasn’t it?"

Veronica froze. “You… heard that?”

“I was listening the whole time.”

“Heather, that’s weird.”

“Manners don’t exist in the afterlife, I can do what I want.” She crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze. “Besides, it’s nowhere near as rude as what you were both saying.”

Veronica looked away guiltily. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t like listening to him say that either, you know.”

“But you still let him?”

“I-” Veronica bit his lip. “Heather, I don’t want to tell him how to grieve.”   


“ _ Grieve? _ ” She laughed. “You call  _ that _ grieving? You stupid fuck, he’s  _ proud _ of what he’s done!” She got dangerously close to her, before Veronica shoved her away.

“He’s not proud! I don’t think he  _ knows _ how to react, Heather,” Veronica retorted. “I don’t see how he can be so calm either, but he wasn’t even close to you. He didn’t  _ like _ you, if he suddenly started sobbing and mourning over you, you’d be complaining about how fake he was being.”

Heather arched a brow. “So, that gives him an excuse to call me a bitch?”

“You  _ are! _ ”

“Bitch, I’m  _ dead. _ ”

“Well, yes, and I think it’s kinda disrespectful,” Veronica agreed. “But he’s not wrong. You  _ bit _ him.”

“He poisoned me and you think that’s hot, but I give him a little cut on his finger and you think you can speak ill of the girl you murdered?”

“I don’t think it’s  _ hot! _ ” Veronica yelled. “Heather, I don’t know what the fuck to do now that you’re dead! I don’t think I’ll ever be the same again!”

“Neither will I,” Heather said dryly. Veronica growled in frustration.

“Is this it? Is this my life now? You’re just going to show up and bother me whenever you like?”

Heather pouted pitifully. “Awww, is the nasty demon being mean to poor old Veronica?” She pinched her cheek and cooed. “Must be hard. Tell me, by the way, what’s it like having a heartbeat?”

“What’s it like turning into a bird?” Veronica mocked. Heather raised a brow.

“Are you asking me to thank you for killing me because I can fly now?”

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. “No, that’s not what I-”

“Because as fun as flying is, it was a pretty painful death, Veronica,” she huffed, placing a hand on her hip. “But sure.  _ Thank you _ for letting me choke on bleach, I suppose. It spiced my life up quite a bit.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed past her, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer. Even after death, she couldn’t seem to escape her wrath, as she’d not only given her the fright of her life today, but also ruined her time with JD. Being in a foul mood and interacting with Heather Chandler was  _ not _ a good combination for Veronica’s health. But of course, Heather decided to follow her.

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Heather teased, skipping along by her side and occasionally grappling onto some trees with her new demonic claws that sprouted on her fingertips so she could leap across to another, often gliding in front of Veronica, inches away from colliding with her.

“You’re a demon,” Veronica commented, watching her climb a little higher on one tree. “Don’t you have, like, possession powers or something? Can’t you just possess your own body and keep living as normal?”

“It’s not so simple, sweetheart,” Heather replied. “Me possessing my body wouldn’t stop it from rotting. I’d be a demon in zombie’s clothing.” She paused her hopping to gag in disgust. “Euch. My body is  _ rotting _ as we  _ speak. _ ”

The thought made Veronica shiver with unease. “Hopefully not, um, too fast,” she said. “You haven’t had your funeral yet.”

Heather gasped in realisation. “Holy shit, I can attend my own  _ funeral! _ ” She cackled as she leaped back down onto the ground, leaves flying up around her when she landed. “That’s amazing. I can’t wait to see what Heather says about me.”

Veronica frowned. “Why? And which Heather?”

“I want to see how fake she’s going to be. Like she cares that I’m gone.” With that answer alone, Veronica figured out the answer to her second question, but Heather answered anyway. “And I’m talking about Duke.”

“Well, you weren’t very nice to her,” she pointed out. “I don’t know if she’s obliged to be sad about you dying.”

Heather whipped her head around to glare at her, slits piercing her skull. “I was her friend.”

“You weren’t a very good one,” she retorted. “I can speak from experience.”

“ _ You _ stepped out of bounds,” Heather shot back, poking Veronica in the stomach with her tail. Despite the feathery tip, it was a lot sharper than she expected, and it caused her to stop and yelp, rubbing where it had poked.

“Yeah, well, JD was right about another thing then, wasn’t he?” she mumbled under her breath, not expecting Heather to hear her. But alas, she did.

“Excuse me?”

Knowing there was no backing out of this, Veronica lifted her head confidently.

“If you hadn’t died on Saturday, then  _ I _ would be the one dead  _ now. _ ”

Heather’s eyes widened a little, her curiosity piqued for a second, before they narrowed again and she stalked over to her with a menacing snarl.

“Social suicide is a lot different from actual  _ murder, _ Sawyer,” she hissed, her forked tongue - oh, God, her tongue was  _ forked _ \- flickering out between her teeth as if she were a serpent. “So a few people would have tripped you over in hallways and thrown gum in your hair. At least you got to  _ show up _ today.” A claw landed on her chest as she leered closer, Veronica immediately regretting having spoken up at all. Not just because she was intimidated, no, but because she had nothing to argue back with. For once, Heather was  _ right. _

“Sorry,” Veronica murmured, staring at the floor. “You’re right. I did.”

Heather’s expression switched from vexed to a cool smile, clearly satisfied with Veronica’s answer.

“You’re terribly naive, you know that, right?” She twirled some of her hair around her finger, and Veronica annoyed that the gentle tug was strangely pleasant.

“Naive?” she echoed.

“It’s cute,” Heather commented with a smirk, releasing her hair. “How you think that boy is just a misunderstood misfit.”

Veronica frowned. “He’s my boyfriend, Heather.”

“Lucy knows why.”

She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace, knowing that as soon as she returned to the public view of a street, Heather would likely disappear. Then again…  _ would _ she, and if so, why, exactly?

“So, can demons just waltz wherever they want?” Veronica asked, moving the conversation along. She knew she couldn’t get rid of her, so learning a thing or two about the apparent afterlife was the second best option she had.

“They can, but they don’t.”

“How come?”   


“Because people will see them, dipshit.”

“Yeah, but… why not show yourselves?” Veronica asked. “If you’re real, and you’re physically here, as you said, why not just come back and walking around like nothing happened?”

“That’s a stupid question.”

“Are there any stupid questions about something  _ no one _ knows about?”

“Yes, you just asked one. Veronica, you think when we die, the first thing we’re gonna want to do is come back to this shithole? Now that I’m dead, I wanna at least take advantage of the perks, such as having no professional obligations to… anything. You think I’m gonna come back to all of that except do it for eternity without any sort of escape?”

“No escape?”

“I dunno, what do you think would happen if demons officially revealed themselves, Sawyer? Several of them would be detained and tested on for science, maybe new laws would be made and society would collapse. Also, maybe we just don’t  _ want _ to come back.” She hung onto a tree with her claws. “It’s best that the afterlife is kept separate from the first life. That’s how it’s supposed to be.” She jumped back onto the ground, leavings bouncing up when she did and Veronica stumbling back from how close she landed to her. “But enough of this boring philosophy talk-”

“Why did you come back then?”

“Hm?”

“Did you just come back to bother me? You seem to hate being here, why not just fuck off and leave me alone?”

Heather’s lips twisted into a smirk. “You think I’m letting you live the rest of your life guilt-free that easily? Do you even know me?” She cupped her chin, making Veronica stop in her tracks. She could see the escape from the woods from here - the wall that had her neighbourhood on the other side was in view. She should just make a break for it so that Heather would go back into cover and she could be free for another few hours, but the way Heather held her kept her frozen in place.

“You don’t  _ get _ to tell me what to do now, Sawyer. I can do whatever the hell I want to.” Her fangs slipped out from under her top lip as her smirk grew wider. “You’re really going to try and tell a demon to leave you alone? Goodness, you should be an exorcist.”

“What’s your goal here? To ruin my life?”

She cackled almost evilly. Almost like a demon.

“Precisely.”

With that, Veronica slapped her hand away and made a run for it. She knew Heather was a supernatural being and that outrunning such a thing was a stupid idea, but it’s all she could think to do. She kept running and didn’t even stop when she got to the wall, because she could still hear Heather’s voice behind her.

“Run all you like, Veronica. I’m just going to come back. I have nothing better to do.”

She launched herself over the wall and made it to her neighbourhood, where witnesses may be. She walked half way up the street and looked behind her, and to her relief, she didn’t see Heather. She let out a breath she had been holding and allowed herself to walk the rest of the way home, fairly slowly, because of the thought that Heather could just show up in her room again. She could sit with her parents for the rest of the evening, but then Heather may just appear when she goes to sleep. Just the thought alone was stressing her out, and stepping into her house at last didn’t feel as good as it should have.

“Veronica! Just in time!” She heard her mother call her from the living room. “Martha’s on the phone!”

Her mood lightened a little. She hadn’t spoken to Martha since the party - she was going to look for her earlier today, but simply hadn’t gotten round to it, what with it being a half day and all. She hurried to the phone and thanked her mother when she handed it over.

“Hello?”

“Veronica, hi!” she said on the other end. Veronica smiled sadly. Their last meeting hadn’t been pleasant, even if she had been sticking up for her, she was still racked with guilt that she was part of the reason that she had been there.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“I… I was just calling to check if you were okay.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Just because of, um, what happened to Heather. I know you two didn’t have a good… last interaction.”

Wording it like that caused Veronica’s stomach to churn, and it made her wonder how she would feel if Heather  _ hadn’t _ come back. Martha was thinking of a completely different interaction, but either way, she was still right. Ending on a poor note with Heather before she died sounded horrible.

“Yeah… don’t worry, I’m okay. I think.”

“Are you sure? I know she wasn’t very nice, but she was still your friend, and… a person.”

_ Not anymore she isn’t. _ “It… it’s sad and all, and I guess I don’t really know how to process it.”

“That’s okay. Are you okay? You sound pretty… um…” She trailed off, and Veronica sighed.

“I’m not really sure, but thanks for asking.”

“That’s okay. Um… are you free, any time?”

“Uh, yeah, um, schedule is kind of empty now that Heather’s gone.” She curled her finger around the phone cord, her mind wandering back to her time with Heather when she was alive. At the party, even though it had ended on a terrible note, she had still managed to have fun. Parties weren’t her thing, not really, but spending time with Heather during that night, until the end, was ironically the best part of the night.

“Would you want to hang out some time? To keep your mind off things, I suppose,” Martha asked, “I don’t know how to make anything better, but I’m hoping it’ll make you feel a bit better?”

Veronica smiled gratefully. Despite everything, she always had Martha to fall back on. She wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve her, or if she deserved her at all.

“I’d like that a lot… thank you.”

“It’s okay. What about this Friday? We could have a sleepover, just like old times.”

“Yeah, I’m down for that,” she said. “Friday, then?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

They both said their goodbyes, and just before Veronica put the phone down, she heard a harsh white noise come from the phone that made her flinch away. At first she thought she had broken the phone somehow and uncurled her finger from the wire, that is, before she heard a voice that wasn’t Martha’s whisper,

“She’s too good for you.”

She immediately recognised Heather’s voice despite the static distorting it, scowled at the phone and slammed it down.

“Veronica? Are you okay?” Her mother asked from the kitchen. Realising she heard her put the phone down a little too hard, she nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, it slipped out my hand.” She adjusted the phone to be sitting in its place properly before stepping away. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti - lots of oregano, I’m assuming.”

“Yes please.”

Her mother disappeared around the corner, and Veronica groaned into her hands.

She had no idea how she was going to cope with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this took so long. also fuck proofreading xoxo
> 
> https://heathersgameoftag.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where i'm going with this one but that's okay !!!! sometimes you just have an idea in your head and you gotta write it and send it out there !!!!
> 
> idk would y'all wanna see more of this AU though lmao
> 
> https://heathersgameoftag.tumblr.com/


End file.
